A Broken Heart
by of self
Summary: You are currently experiencing a condition where a traumatic event is causing your brain to distribute chemicals that weaken heart tissue. Simply put you are suffering from a broken heart. Lilly/Oliver Christmas fic.


_My attempt at a Loliver Christmas fic. Hope you enjoy it. I know the title is weird but it has a reason. Oh…and Merry Christmas to everyone! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own HM._

* * *

You're at the mall trying to get in bit of last minute Christmas shopping done. Serves you right to put it off till the last moment, you think, now you'll have to brave the crazy holiday hordes. You take a deep breath before you lose yourself among the crowd. Two hours later, you have the perfect gift in your hands and you feel exhausted as if you have just run a long marathon. But it's all worth it, you think, because it's for _him_.

And then like an extremely clichéd moment from a movie, the gift drops from your hands. Because you see him, with a girl. Not any ordinary girl but a beautiful girl, kissing. They are not making out but they're kissing like how a couple in love do. You wish they were making out like that though, like randy teenagers because then you would know that the relationship is not a real relationship.

Your heart plummets when you see her with him. It falls about 50 feet below and you don't think you can haul it back up at least not when she is in sight of you. You are currently experiencing a condition where a traumatic event is causing your brain to distribute chemicals that weaken heart tissue. Simply put you are suffering from a broken heart.

Up until now you scoffed against the existence of heartbreak but then again your heart was never really on the line, was it? What bugs you even more is the fact that this heartbreak has to happen right around Christmas. Everybody is happy and it's the season where you're supposed to be jolly but somehow that did not work out so well.

Even the sun is blinding and bright. Yep, Malibu is one place where you can celebrate Christmas under the bright hot shining sun, despite the fact that it's winter. You slowly walk home, dragging your feet, wishing that everyone around you would just stop being so god-damn happy.

You reach home and are stunned by the display the opposite house has. It has a _freaking_ sledge with giant reindeer on the lawn. Though you are currently suffering from Takotsubo cardiomyopathy (a broken heart) you take the time to marvel at the utter stupidity of your neighbors. Thankfully your house is much more tastefully decorated; otherwise you'd die from embarrassment along with a broken heart too.

You step inside the house and thankfully no one is there, you can wallow in your misery for an unprecedented amount of time. You grab a tub of ice-cream which has big chunks of cookie dough in it and head over to your room. There is nothing like cookie dough ice-cream to ease a broken heart. An hour later, you feel slightly better and slightly sick too. Maybe next time you won't finish the whole tub. You'll do the portion control thing or whatever it is.

You scrabble under your bed for your big bunny slippers and you find an album with a big dust bunny on it. Screeching you send the dust bunny on its way to dust bunny heaven by throwing it out of the window. After cleaning the albums dusty front, you open it with a sense of curiosity.

The album is filled with pictures of both of you'll from your childhood. There is a picture of you'll from kindergarten, holding hands and waving a crayon box into the camera. The very same crayon box you held his hand for.

You smile and flip the page, on this page there is a photo of both of you'll sleeping next to each other. Your mother must have gone snap happy. There are a lot of pictures of both of you'll when you were younger.

Then come the awkward teenage years. There is a new addition to the photos, Miley. She stands awkwardly, while the both of you stand close to each other. She always felt like the third wheel she told you, as if she were intruding on something. You and he laughed it off but it's evident in the photos. That she is the third wheel. But it's not like it was intentional.

Now come the later teenage years, Miley is there in the beginning but later on it's both of you'll together again unencumbered by any third wheel, unintentional or not, until now. But the problem is only you think of _her_ as a third wheel, he probably doesn't. Morose, you put the album back under the bed again for more dust bunnies to collect on it.

You decline an invitation for dinner by your parents, you still want to wallow. They leave muttering something about angst-y teenagers and you smile as you hear them bicker about what could possibly be worrying you. You decide to watch some TV. At around nine the doorbell rings. You open to find Oliver sitting on the porch and you smile, he maybe the cause for your broken heart but he is still your friend.

You sit down next to him and stare into the night. He stares at the reindeer and looks at you questioningly, you simply shake your head as if to say don't try to make me explain how idiotic my neighbors are. He interprets the look rightly and tells you of his neighbors who have installed a snow man made of mud. You look at him and tell him to stop talking smack but he protests and says that he'll show you tomorrow, apparently they are a family who believe in recycling and stuff. You wonder whatever has happened to the Christmas spirit nowadays. Did people not realize it was not about mud snowmen or freaky giant reindeer but the time of the year where you spread cheer?

For a few moments you've almost forgotten about what happened today evening. But the band-aid which the cookie dough ice cream had placed on your heart comes undone. And you feel it crack a little more, it hurts worse than being burnt you realize.

He tells you he has something to say. You nod because the pain is making your voice catch in your throat and you're unable to speak. He starts talking about a girl and with an unpleasant lurch in your stomach you realize that it was the girl you saw him with. You longer want to listen to this; you don't care if it's childish but you plug your ears and tell him you refuse to listen.

He is confused by this change in your behavior and tries to get you to unplug your years. You say don't want to hear about his love life. He tries reasoning, cajoling, sweet talking and for a second your resolve melts before its strengthened again. You will not have your heart break a little more. The pain is unbearable.

He finally loses all his patience and yells that he was going out with the girl but he broke it off because there was someone else he likes. You are able to hear it and your heart really breaks into a million little pieces and so you just get up and leave. You make it to the door before he catches your hand. Tears course down your face as he lifts up your chin; you look up and at the ceiling, unable to look into his eyes. And there is a sprig of mistletoe

You really want to scream at _freaking_ irony of it all. He looks up and smiles and when you see that smile you just want to wipe it off. Did he think this was some sort of sick prank? You raise your hand and for the first time in your life you're so close to slapping someone. But it seems like he is one step ahead of you, he pulls you close and kisses you. You did not see this coming, you think hazily before losing the ability to think completely. The kiss is slightly salty, a consequence of the tears, but you revel in the feeling of his lips against yours.

It's the kiss you've dreamt of and longed for god only knows how long. Oxygen deprivation makes you pull back, tears are still running down your face but they're happy tears. You still need to clarify things though, so you ask the obvious question. Why did he tell you about the girl and the break up? He smiles and tells you because it's almost Christmas and if he did not tell you he liked you now, he never would. You beam at him, tears and all. Your heart has come back up from the fifty foot drop and you are no longer suffering from Takotsubo cardiomyopathy( a broken heart).

He bends down to kiss you once again but you stop him. He is really confused and a little hurt now. You notice and hurriedly tell him that though you enjoy kissing him very much, you would rather do it in the privacy of your house where there are no freaky reindeers staring at you. He laughs and nods understandingly. As you go inside with him, you suddenly realize that you hadn't placed any mistletoe under your front door. So how did it appear? You ask him about the mysterious mistletoe and all you get is a cheeky grin in return. The boy who owns your heart apart from sympathizing about freaky reindeer, being a good kisser is also clever and sneaky.

You assume you've made it to Santa's good list this time. Your Christmas present has arrived a little early this time but you're not complaining because you're too busy kissing Oliver, absence of mistletoe not withstanding.

* * *

_Review and make my day? :)_

_Also the condition is real, I did not make it up. Credit goes to Wikipedia for providing me with the information on it. :)_


End file.
